Naruto: Digimon Adventure Chronicle
by duskWitchfire
Summary: Eine Welt, wo die Menschheit Sklaven digitaler Lebensformen ist. Drei digitale Engel, die es ändern wollen. Doch Hilfe von Außen brauchen. Vollführen ein Ritual, dass die Retter bringen soll. Doch landen diese nach der Trauerfeier und Siegesparty an einem gänzlich anderem Ort. Wie? Wo? Was? Warum? Weshalb? Und mehr steht in der bestehenden Fic. Viel Spass beim lesen.
1. Kapitel 1 (German Version)

**_Naruto: Digimon Adventure Chronicle_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon oder an Naruto und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

* * *

Einzeln, in Paare oder in Gruppen versammelten sich eine Menge Leute vor eine Reihe von aufgestellten Bildern. Betrachteten jene mit müden, traurigen Augen. Dies waren ihre gefallenen Kameraden. Söhne, Töchter, Ehemänner, Ehefrauen und viele weitere, welche ihr Leben opferten in einem tobenden, heftigem Krieg. Ein Krieg geführt gegen eine Organisation. Die dank der hohen Opferschaft der Gefallenen gewonnen werden konnte.

So auch durch das Opfer eines jungen Mannes für seine Cousine. Noch immer sah Sie sein Bild vor sich. Sah wie er schützend vor ihr sprang und sie rettete. Sie weinte in ihrem inneren stumpf.

Doch Sie stand nicht alleine da. Neben ihr stand ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar und blauen Augen, auf dessen Wangen jeweils drei Striche waren, welcher ebenfalls trauerte. Denn immerhin war einer seiner Freunde gefallen.

Dann verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Einige Tropfen fielen. Weinten mit den Trauernden, als diese ihren Weg nach Hause begaben. Doch nur der junge Mann und die Frau blieben. Starrten unentwegt auf ein und dasselbe Bild. Welches zeigte das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit langen schwarzen Haaren und blass gefärbte violette Augen ohne Pupillen.

* * *

Sie lief. Immer schneller und schneller. Sie durfte nicht erwischt werden. Fest kniff Sie ihre Augen zusammen. Nein, nicht schon wieder durfte Sie gefasst werden. Vor Aufregung und Angst fing Sie an heftig zu zittern. Dabei traten aus ihren Augen die Tränen hervor. Dann stolperte Sie und fiel in den schlammigen Boden, wo Sie reglos liegen blieb.

Dann ein Geräusch. Zart. Leise. Rüttelte Sie wach und ließ ihren Körper erzittern vom Kopf bis zum Fuß. Ängstlich rappelte Sie sich auf. Der Entschluss zum weitergehen war geboren. Doch gelang es ihr nicht. Ihre Füße versagten ihren Dienst. So sank Sie wie ein schwerer Stein in die Tiefen des blauen Ozeans. Eine Kälte erfasste Sie. Dabei umschlangen ihre zarten Arme ihren zitternden Oberkörper. Alles ausgelöst nur durch ein einziges Geräusch. Ein Geräusch, was für Sie unerträgliche Schmerzen bedeuten würde.

Auf ihrer Zunge konnte Sie jetzt schon ihr eigenes Blut schmecken. Sich Bildhaft vorstellen wie Spitzen der Peitsche auf Sie niederprasselten. _**NEIN!**_ Damit war nun genug. Erneut stand Sie auf und ging in die Stille der Nacht hinein.

* * *

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG starfire


	2. Chapter 1 (English Version)

**_Naruto: Digimon Adventure Chronicle_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I own no rights to Digimon or Naruto and also want to earn any money. My rights refer only to my own OC.

* * *

Individually, in pairs or in groups, a lot of people gathered in front of a number of established images. Were looking at those with tired, sad eyes. These were their fallen comrades. Sons, daughters, husbands, wives, and many more who sacrificed their lives in a raging, violent war. A war waged against an organization. The could be won thanks to the high victimhood of the Fallen.

So even by the sacrifice of a young man for his cousin. Still you saw his picture in front of him. Looked like he jumped protectively in front of her and saved her. She cried blunt in its interior.

But she stood not alone. Beside her stood a young man with blond hair and blue eyes, on whose cheeks were three strokes, which also mourned. After all, had fallen one of his friends.

Then the sky darkened. Some drops fell. Wept with the mourners, as they went their way home. But only the young man and the woman remained. Staring fixedly at one and the same picture. Which showed the face of a young man with long black hair and pale colored violet eyes without pupils.

* * *

She ran. Faster and faster. She must not be caught. Firmly narrowed her eyes. No, not again, you could be taken. Before excitement and fear She began to tremble violently. It made her eyes bulged tears. Then you tripped and fell into the muddy ground where they lay still.

Then a noise. Delicate. Quiet. Startled awake and let her body tremble from head to foot. Afraid you got to his feet. The decision to proceed was born. But it did not succeed. Your feet refused their service. To fell like a heavy stone in the depths of the blue ocean. A cold you covered. It wrapped around her delicate arms her trembling torso. Everything triggered only by a single noise. A sound, which would mean for you unbearable pain.

On her tongue she could already taste her own blood. Imagine Pictorial like tips of the whip rained down on you. NO! This was now enough. Again you got up and walked into the silence of the night.

* * *

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG starfire


	3. Kapitel 2 (German Version)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon oder an Naruto und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Obwohl eine schwere Atmosphäre zwischen Ihnen hing, begleitete der junge blonde Mann die zarte junge Frau mit dunkelviolettem Haar.

Immer wieder schielte er zu ihr hin. Wendete aber im Endeffekt doch den Kopf wieder weg. Er wünschte, dass er ihr helfen könne. Irgendwie... Doch ihm schien keine Lösung einzufallen.

Derweil hing die junge Frau ihren Gedanken nach. Sah das letzte Geschehnis immer wieder vor sich abspielen. Sie wünschte, dass Sie es hätte ändern können. Dass Sie nicht so verdammt Schwach wäre und vieles mehr.

Doch größer als ihr Gewissen und ihre _angebliche_ Schuld an dem Schicksal ihres Cousin war der Magen des gelben Blondschopfes, der auch für ihn prompt antwortete mit einem lauten knurren.

Dies ließ beide inne halten. Wobei der junge Mann leicht rot wurde im Gesicht und verlegen mit seiner linken Hand den Kopf kratzte. Doch die junge Frau war deswegen nicht böse, eher lächelte Sie leicht darüber.

„Naruto-kun...", sprach die junge Frau und wollte weiter sprechen, als hinter ihr ein schwarzer Strudel entstand und immer größer wurde.

Die Augen des jungen Mannes weiteten sich und in Sekundenschnelle schnappte er die junge Frau bei ihren Armgelenk und zog sie zu sich heran. Dies irritierte die junge Frau. Doch spürte Sie auch zu gleich einen stärker nehmenden Wind. Damit wandte Sie sich um und sah ebenfalls den gigantischen schwarzen Strudel.

Dieser rotierte und rotierte in immer schnelleren Kreisen und sog alles in seiner Nähe an. Verschlang alles mit Haut und Haar. So auch zog der Strudel die beiden Menschen an sich heran, wobei der Mann alles probierte, um sich und die junge Frau zu verteidigen. So erschuf er mehrere Abbilder von sich und ließ diese den Strudel angreifen und sogleich die Frau weg bringen.

Das Ergebnis daraus war, das ein weiterer Strudel entstand und die Frau verschlang und den Doppelgänger vernichtete.

Doch der junge Mann stoppte nicht lang und sprang der jungen Frau nach. Nur das der Strudel im inneren nicht schwarz, sondern bunt. Alle Farben des Regenbogen flogen an ihm vorbei. Verliefen ineinander. Bildeten dreidimensionale Bilder von Einsen und Nullen. Dann erlosch es und ihm empfing die freundliche Dunkelheit.

Derweil lief Sie weiter. Die Angst hatte schwere Ketten um ihr Herz gelegt. Angst erwischt zu werden zu der späten Stunde. Doch Sie wollte es so. Da musste Sie eben dann durch. Doch bald würde Sie Erlösung finden. Ihre Hütte, die Sie mit ihrer Baba teilte, war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Diese kam immer näher. Ließ sich erspähen.

Doch dann blieb Sie stehen. Denn neben der Hütte bildete sich bunter Strudel und in dessen Licht fielen zwei Gestalten heraus. Klein und undeutlich. Doch zu mindestens etwas erkennbar.

Damit bewegten sich ihre Füße nun schneller. Eine andere Angst erklomm Sie. Erweckt die Angst um ihre Baba. Doch auch etwas anderes schlängelte an ihr herauf. Etwas genauso Gefährliches und prickelndes. Die Neugier.

Ehe Sie sich versah, war auch schon da. Wobei Sie den Blick auf eine junge Frau und einen jungen Mann... Warte junger Mann mit einem orangefarbenem buschigen Fuchsschwanz und niedlichen Fuchsohren. Auch schien der junge Mann nicht ein Mann zu sein, sondern eher ein zwölfjähriger Junge mit übergroßen Kleidungsstücken an seinem Leib.

Doch die wichtigste Frage war, was nun zu tun sei?

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG starfire


	4. Chapter 2 (English Version)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own no rights to Digimon or Naruto and also want to earn any money. My rights refer only to my own OC.

* * *

Although a heavy atmosphere hung between you, the young blond man accompanied the delicate young woman with dark purple hair.

Again and again he glanced toward her. But in the end it turned her head away. He wished he could help her. Somehow ... But it seemed no solution to invade.

Meanwhile, the young woman hanging by her thoughts. Saw the last event to play repeatedly in front of him. She wished that it could have changed. That you would not be so damn weak and more.

But was greater than their consciences and their alleged blame for the fate of her cousin, the stomach of the yellow blonde player, who promptly replied for him with a loud growl.

This allowed both pause. Where the young man was slightly red in the face and embarrassed with his left hand scratched his head. But the young woman was so not angry, rather She smiled slightly above.

"Naruto-kun ...", said the young woman and wanted to speak further, as behind her a black swirl emerged and grew.

The young man's eyes widened, and within seconds he grabbed the young woman in her wrist and pulled her toward him. This irritated the young woman. But you also felt to equal a more enterprising Wind. So you turned around and also saw the gigantic black swirl.

This rotated and rotated in ever-faster circles, sucking everything in its vicinity. Devoured everything with skin and hair. So also drew swirls the two people get close to him, the man tried everything to defend themselves and the young woman. So he created a number of images of themselves and let this attack and bring the whirlpool once the woman away.

The result was the fact that originated another strudel and the woman swallowed and the doppelganger destroyed.

But the young man did not stop long and jumped after the young woman. Only the swirls inside not black, but colorful. All colors of the rainbow flew past him. Ran into each other. Formed three-dimensional images of ones and zeros. Then it went out, and he received the friendly darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, she ran on. The fear had put heavy chains around her heart. Fear of being caught at that hour. But you wanted it that way. Since you had just by then. But soon you would find salvation. Your cottage that she shared with her Baba was no longer far away. This came closer. Scouted spot.

But then she stopped. Because in addition to the cottage was formed colorful swirl and in whose light fell out two figures. Klein and indistinctly. But at least some recognizable.

Designed to keep your feet moving faster now. Another fear you climbed. Awakens the fear for their Baba. But something else snaked her up. Something just as dangerous and titillating. The curiosity.

Before you knew it, was already there. Whereby you. The view of a young woman and a young man ... young man waiting with an orange bushy foxtail and cute fox ears The young man did not seem to be a man, but rather a twelve year old boy with oversized garments on his body.

But the most important question was what to do now?

* * *

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG duskWitchfire


	5. Kapitel 3 (German Version)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon oder an Naruto und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Der nächste Morgen. Klar. Warm. Rein. Erfüllt mit den lieblichen Schmerzensschreie der Menschen. Ausgelöst von den Peitschenhiebe, die niedergingen auf dem Rücken der Unglücklichen.

Dazu versammelte sich auch immer eine Menge schaulustiger. Welche ein junges Mädchen im Alter von 8, fast 9 Jahren, vorbei ging. Dabei huschten ihre Augen immer wieder zu den armen, gepeinigten Hunden.

Jeder ihrer Schritte wurde von den Schreien jener Betroffenen begleitet. Dabei verkrampften sich ihrer Hände um die Plastiktüte, die das junge Mädchen vor ihrem Brustkorb hielt.

Klatsch. Au. Klatsch. Au. Immer in ständiger Folge. Dies klang schmerzhaft in den Ohren des jungen Mädchens. Ähnlich als wenn mit spitzen, metallischen Fingernägel über eine Schiefertafel gegangen wird.

Abrupt blieb das junge Mädchen stehen in ihrem Lauf. Ließ die Tüte auf den Boden fallen und rammte ihre faustgeballte Hand in ein schwebendes, weißes Laken mit schwarzweißen Augen und einen breiten Mund mit vielen eckigen Zähnen.

Dies ließ die übrigen Gesellen von dem Geschlagenen inne halten. Widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem jungen Mädchen, deren saphirfarbene Haare wild umher tanzten in der Luft.

Die Blicke, dieser schwebenden Laken – welche wohl Geister ähneln sollten – brannten in ihrem Nacken. Sie ahnte schon, was als nächstes kam. Denn in den nächsten Sekunden wich das junge Mädchen Peitschenhiebe aus, welche aus allen Richtungen zu kommen schienen. Es war wie ein brauner tobender Tornado. Und doch half keiner der Anwesenden dem jungen Mädchen.

Bis auf einmal...

Mit einem lauten Gähnen und leicht pochendem Schmerz erwachte er. Dabei blickte er halb verschlafen in der Runde herum. Bemerkte nur schemenhaft zwei Gestalten vor sich. Dann blinzelte er. Einmal. Zweimal.

Doch dann war er mit einem Ruck getackelt von dem Gewicht einer anderen Person. Dabei weiteten sich seine Augen extrem.

„Naruto-kun...(Schnief)...Zum Glück", wisperte eine zarte Stimme in sein Ohr. Damit war der genannte nun hell wach. „Hina...", fing er an, wurde jedoch von einer alten kratzigen Stimme unterbrochen: „Gut Junge, schön zusehen, dass es dir gut." Damit der Junge seinen Kopf zu dem Sprecher und erblickte eine ältere, runzlige Dame im geschätzten Alter von … „Bist du 100 oder was", waren die ersten Worte des jungen Mannes.

Daraufhin blitzte es in den Augenschlitzen der älteren Person nur kurz auf und der junge Mann lag mit einer Beule K.O. am Boden und sein roter Fuchsschwanz zuckte leicht hin und her.

Dem jungen Mädchen lief nur ein großer Schweißtropfen über dem Kopf.

Derweil ging eine Gruppe, aus Zweimann bestehend, in einem Wald umher. Stampften durch den schlammigen Waldboden. Darüber beschwerte sich einer der Beiden, der eine rosafarbene Rüstung trug und an dessen Armen sich gelbe Bänder befanden. Des weiteren trug diese Person einen Schild auf rechten Arm.

Sein Begleiter hingegen trug eine goldene Rüstung, die seinen Kopf, Brust, Schulter, Becken und Beine bedeckte. Dieser gab seinen Kameraden immer wieder genervte Blicke mit seinen rotbraunen Augen. Doch mehr tat er nicht. Denn in seinen Gedanken war er ganz woanders. Etwas was ihn schwer belastete. Doch unablässig davon, bewegte er sich weiter. Dies wurde von seinem blauen Schwanz begleitet, welches sich dem Takt seines Laufes anpasste.

Wo war er? Er wusste es nicht. Vor ihm türmten sich Berge aus großen Klötze auf. Dabei war die Luft erfüllt im Klang mit sanften Harfen tönen. Doch die wichtigste Frage war, wer waren die Gesichter vor ihm. Ein Gesicht eines Vogels und eines Hasen mit roten Fell und violetten Streifen (?). Doch die größere Frage war, wo verdammt in aller heiligen Hölle, war sein Jinchuuriki abgeblieben.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG duskWitchfire


	6. Chapter 3 (English Version)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own no rights to Digimon or Naruto and also want to earn any money. My rights refer only to my own OC.

* * *

The next morning. Clear. Warm. Purely. Filled with the sweet cries of pain of the people. Triggered by the lashes that fell on the back of the unfortunate.

These also gathered always Schaulustiger a lot. What a girl aged 8, almost 9 years, passed. Here, their eyes darted again to the poor, tortured dogs.

Each of their steps was accompanied by the cries of those affected. Here, her hands clenched around the plastic bag that held the young girl in front of her chest.

Gossip. Au. Gossip. Au. Always in constant sequence. This sounded painfully in the ears of the young girl. Similarly as when going with pointed, metallic fingernails on a blackboard.

Abruptly, the young girl remained standing in her run. Let the bag fall to the floor and slammed her fist clenched fist in a floating, white sheet with black and white eyes and a wide mouth with many square teeth.

This could keep the rest of the fellows held by the vanquished. Devoted their attention to the young girl, whose sapphire-colored hair danced wildly in the air.

The looks of this floating sheets - which should probably resemble ghosts - burned in her neck. You guessed what was coming next. Because in the next few seconds more the young girl of lashes, which seemed to come from all directions. It was like a brown raging tornado. Yet none of those present helped the young girl.

Until suddenly ...

* * *

With a loud yawn and easily pounding pain he awoke. He looked half asleep around in the round. Noticed only dimly two figures in front of him. Then he blinked. Once. Twice.

But then he was with a jerk tackled by the weight of another person. Here his eyes widened extreme.

"Naruto-kun ... (sniff) ... Fortunately," whispered a soft voice in his ear. This was called the now wide awake. "Hina ..." he began, but was scratchy from an old broken voice: ". Good boy, nice watch that you okay" So the boy his head to the speaker and saw an older, wrinkled lady in estimated age of ... "Are you 100 or something," were the first words of the young man.

Then it flashed in his eyes slits of the elderly person to only briefly and the young man was with a bump KO on the ground and his red fox tail twitched slightly back and forth.

The young girl ran just a big drops of sweat on his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of two man went consisting, wandering around in a forest. Stomped through the muddy forest floor. In complained one of the two, who wore a pink armor and whose arms are yellow ribbons were. Furthermore, this person was wearing a shield on his right arm.

His companion, however wearing a golden armor that covered his head, chest, shoulder, pelvis and legs. This gave his comrades repeatedly annoyed looks with its reddish-brown eyes. But he did not do more. Because in his mind he was somewhere else. Something him heavily loaded. But incessantly about it, he moved on. This was accompanied by his blue tail, which the clock of its course adapted itself.

* * *

Where was he? He did not know. Before him mountains of large blocks pile up. The air was gentle tones with harps met in sound. But the most important question was, who were the faces before him. A face of a bird and a rabbit with red fur and purple stripes (?). But the bigger question was, where condemned in all holy hell, his Jinchuuriki had ended up.

\- Sequel follows -

MfG duskWitchfire


	7. Kapitel 4 (German Version)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon oder an Naruto und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Bis auf einmal... sich eine zarte Kette aus festen Stahl um ihren Hals sich schlang und den tobenden Sturm der Peitschenhiebe eine Chance gab Sie zu treffen. Diese tanzten dann fröhlich ihren Tanz auf ihrer Haut. Angefeuert von den lauten Schreien des jungen Mädchens.

Dann verstummte der Tanz der Peitschenhiebe, sowie das laute Schreien des jungen Mädchens. Die schwebenden weißen Bettlaken hatten den Peitschentanz beendet und zogen sich zurück. Doch hinterließen Sie ein Abschiedsgeschenk auf der Haut des jungen Mädchens in Form von vielen kleinen Rinnsalen ihres roten Lebenssaftes, welches nun entlang ihren Körpers auf den Boden tropfte.

Trotz nach dem wilden Tanz und der heftigen Schmerzen blieb das junge Mädchen mit eisernem Willen stehen. Zwar mit schmerzhaft verkrampften Gesicht, aber immer hin... Dabei wandte sich ihr Blick automatisch zu dem Besitzer der Ketten.

Ein schwebendes Phantom mit rotem Umhang und Kapuze, welches es trug über seinem grauen Hemd. Dieses Wesen hielt stolz und mächtig eine metallene Sichel in seinen Armen, die bedeckt waren von seinem grauem Hemd. Unter anderem war die eiserne Kette am Ende der Sichel befestigt.

Dieses Phantom flog nun ganz nah an das Gesicht des Mädchens heran, so dass Sie seinen kalten, stinkenden Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Vor Ekel hätte Sie ihr Gesicht abgewandt, wäre da nicht die Kette um ihren Hals gewesen.

„ _Hast du deine Lektion immer noch nicht gelernt?!_ **Verdammtes Halbblut!** ", sprach das Phantom zu dem jungen Mädchen und schleuderte Sie mit ganzer Kraft hoch in die Luft. Nur um Sie wieder auf den harten Boden der Tatsachen landen zu lassen, welches Sie mit einem lautem Schrei bestätigte.

Diese Prozedur wiederholte sich mehrere male. Immer wieder in derselben Reihenfolge. Doch keiner der Anwesenden rührte nur einen Muskel, um den jungen Mädchen zu helfen. Stattdessen wurde dieses Spektakel von manchen mit hämischen Blicken betrachtet, während andere wieder ihrer Arbeit nach gingen und dieses gekonnt ignorierten.

Doch dem jungen Mädchen war damit nicht geholfen. Denn diese Prozedur wiederholte sich ständig. Tag ein, Tag aus. Ohne eine Pause. Und doch wollte Sie sich nicht ergeben. Ihr innerstes kämpfte dagegen an, wenn auch nur noch eine kleine Flamme ihres Widerstandes brannte.

Und doch hatte das junge Mädchen heute Glück. Denn als die nächste Runde beginnen sollte, löste sich das Phantom in mehrere kleine rote Punkte auf. Ausgelöst durch die scharfe Spitze einer silbernen Lanze, die zu einem stolzen Ritter in silberner Rüstung gehörte.

Dies ließ alle ringsherum erstarren. Ihre Augen wanderten automatisch zu dem imposanten Ritter, der ihnen mit seinen goldenen Augen nur Verachtung schenkte. Und doch... Obwohl sein Blick zu dem jungen Mädchen wanderte, wurden seine Augen weicher und sanfter. Also tat er für ihn etwas, was er sonst nicht tat... Er hob das junge Mädchen von dem Boden auf und trat zu dem nächsten Menschen in seiner Nähe und fragte: „Wo wohnt Sie?" Dabei erklang seine Stimme stark, kräftig und kalt.

Erneut erwachte er. Oh man, was hatte ihn da nur getroffen. Dies war ja noch schlimmer als die Faust von Oma Tsunade und der von Sakura zusammen. Dennoch rappelte er sich auf. Schüttelte sich leicht. Dann sah er seine Umgebung um sich herum an.

Eine kleine einfache Hütte, in deren Mitte eine kleine Feuerstelle war. Zusätzlich waren noch ein paar eingefallene Schränke und ein Regal mit verschiedenen Pflanzen zu erkennen.

Doch was sein Interesse einfing, waren die Stimmen von draußen, welche durchdrangen die Stärke der Reißigmatte. Dies erkannte er, sollte als Eingangstür zu der Hütte dienen. Doch war seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf die Stimmen gerichtet, welche eine er seiner Freundin Hinata zuordnete.

Ohne einen weiteren Wimpernschlag abzuwarten, stand er auf und ging nach draußen. Wobei er dann nicht nur seine Freundin erblickte, sondern auch eine ältere , runzlige Dame in ihren späten 70-iger Jahren.

Er wollte schon was sagen, als es bei der älteren Damen die Arme leicht anfingen zu zucken und ihm damit einen kalten Warnungsschreiben schickten. Dies ließ ihn dann auch verstummen, wobei auch seine Freundin Hinata ein Wörtchen mit zu reden hatte. Da sie zur selben Zeit sich in seine Arme warf und beide fast nach Hinten fielen, wie mit dem Sprichwort mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

Jedoch so schnell Hinata ihn umarmt hatte, so schnell zog Sie sich auch wieder zurück mit hochrotem Kopf. Dies schien der älteren Dame ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen. Doch wendete Sie sich wieder sofort besorgt weg und dachte nur: „ **Wo bleibst du Keiko?** "

„Also wirklich RedRelemon...Musstest du schon wieder abhauen?", fragte der rote Hase mit den violetten Streifen und einen fächerartigen Schwanz. „ **Verdammt!** ", dachte der Betroffene nur, als er in den Armen von dem Hasen getragen wurde.

Doch der Hase erhielt keine Antwort auf seine Frage, da der Betroffene bloß schwieg. Wieso sollte er auch antworten. Dies wiederum ließ den Hasen nur aufseufzen. Dabei setzte der Hase auch seinen Weg unbeirrt fort und ließ die Stille zwischen den Beiden einkehren.

In dieser Zeit dachte RedRelemon nach, denn er verstand nicht, wie er hier her kam und wo sein Jinchuuriki abgeblieben war und warum überhaupt sein ganzes Äußeres sich geändert hatte. Doch das was er verstand war, dass er in einer fremden Welt gelandet war mit einem neuen Aussehen, welches aus zwei kleinen zusammenhängenden Kugeln mit rotem Fell bestand. Wobei bei seinen schlitzartigen Augen jeweils zwei schwarze Kreise waren.

Doch abgesehen davon versuchte in dieser kurzen Zeit von hier mehrmals zu verschwinden. Was jedes mal von dem roten Hasen vereitelt wurde...

Endlich kam das Duo an ihr Ziel an. Denn hoch und stolz ragte das heilige Schloss der drei Engel empor. Von dort aus betrachteten diese ihre Welt und hielten schützend ihre Hände und Pfoten über die Menschen.

Doch waren sie in letzter Zeit sehr schlampig gewesen damit. Daraus resultierte, dass die Schützer dieser Welt dieser Sache nachgingen und einen Spion in das Schloss eingeschmuggelt hatten. Dieser

berichtete ihnen von einem Beschwörungsritual. Welches dazu gedacht war Leute zu holen, um die bestehende Ordnung zu stürzen. In ähnlicher Weise hatte dieser sich geäußert.

Aufgrund dieser Tatsache stand das Duo nun vor dem Schloss und bereitete sich auf den Angriff vor, wobei einer sich dagegen sträubte und dies mit einem lauten seufzen kund tat.

„ _OH_ , Sweetie...Immer noch _Liebeskummer..._ ", neckte sein Kamerad ihn. Doch er antwortete keck: „Oh nicht doch...kleine _Teekanne_..." Dies hatte auch den gewünschten Effekt auf den Anderen, welcher nun seinen Mund hielt und vor röte zur Seite schaute. Doch den anderen war es egal. Mit ernsten Gesicht richtete er seinen Blick auf das Schloss und bereitete sich innerlich auf die kommende Konfrontation vor.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG duskWitchfire


	8. Chapter 4 (English Version)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own no rights to Digimon or Naruto and also want to earn any money. My rights refer only to my own OC.

* * *

Until suddenly ... a delicate necklace made of solid steel around her neck and slung the raging storm of the lashes you gave a chance to meet. This then danced their dance merrily on their skin. Cheered on by the loud cries of the young girl.

Then stopped the dance of the lashes, and the loud cries of the young girl. The floating white bed sheets had finished the whip dance and withdrew. But they left a parting gift to the skin of the young girl in the form of many small rivulets of their red life juice, which now dripped along her body to the ground.

Despite after the wild dance and the intense pain the young girl remained with an iron will stand. Although with painfully cramped face but always there ... Here, her gaze automatically turned to the owner of the chain.

A floating phantom with red cape and hood, which wore it over his gray shirt. This being held proud and mighty a metal sickle in his arms, which were covered by his gray shirt. Among other things, the iron chain was attached to the end of the sickle.

This Phantom flew now close to the girl's face zoom, so you could feel his cold, smelly breath on her face. Disgust you would have averted her face, had it not been the chain around her neck.

" _Have you still not learned your lesson ?!_ **Damn Half-Blood!** ", The Phantom said to the young girl, and threw it up with all his strength in the air. Just to let you end up back on the hard ground of facts, which you confirmed with a loud cry.

This procedure was repeated several times. Again and again in the same order. But none of those present did a muscle to help the young girl. Instead, this spectacle of some was regarded with derisive glances, while others back to work after went and ignored this confidence.

But the young girl was not helped it. Because this procedure was repeated constantly. Day a day of. Without a break. And yet you did not want to surrender. Your innermost fought against it, even if only a small flame still burning their resistance.

And yet the young girl was lucky today. Because when the next round should begin, the Phantom broke up into several small red dots. Triggered by the sharp tip of a silver lance, which belonged to a proud knight in silver armor.

This froze all around. Her eyes darted automatically to the imposing knight who only gave them with his golden eyes contempt. And yet ... Even though his gaze to the girl, his eyes were softer and gentler. So he did for him something he did not do otherwise ... He raised the girl from the ground up and walked to the next people around him and asked, "Where does she live?" Yet his voice sounded strong, powerful and cold.

* * *

Again he awoke. Oh, what had only met him since. This was even worse than the fist of Granny Tsunade and Sakura together. Still, he struggled to his feet. Shuddered slightly. Then he looked at his surroundings on around him.

A small simple hut, in the middle of which was a small hearth. In addition, a couple of sunken cupboards and a shelf with various plants were still visible.

But what caught his interest, were the voices from outside, which penetrated the thickness of Reißigmatte. This, he realized, was to serve as a front door to the hut. But his attention was more focused on the voices, which he then assigned a his friend Hinata.

Without another blink seen, he stood up and went outside. Where he not only saw his girlfriend, but also an older, wrinkled lady in her late 70's.

He was about to say something when there batting in the slightly older ladies began his arms and he therefore sent a cold warning letter. This was then silenced him with his friend Hinata had a word to speak with. She threw herself into his arms at the same time and both fell almost to the rear as falling into the house with the saying with the door.

However, as soon Hinata had hugged him so quickly retreated back again with a red face. This seemed the elderly lady to have an amused smile appear on the face. But you turned back immediately worried off and just thought: " **Where are you staying Keiko?** "

* * *

"Really RedRelemon ... Did you already get out again?" Asked the red rabbit with purple stripes and a fan-shaped tail. " **Damn!** ", The person concerned only thought when he was driven into the arms of the hare.

But the hare did not receive any answer to his question, because the person concerned merely silent. Why should he respond. This in turn allowed the hare only sigh. Here the hare sat well on his way unswervingly and let come the silence between the two.

During this time RedRelemon thought, because he did not understand how he came forth herein and where his Jinchuuriki was abgeblieben and why ever his whole appearance had changed. But that was what he understood that he had landed in a strange world with a new look, which consisted of two small contiguous balls with red fur. Whereby at his slit-like eyes were two black circles.

That said, tried several times to disappear in such a short time from here. What each has been defeated once by the red hare ...

* * *

Finally, the duo arrived at their destination. The tall and proud towered the holy palace of the three angels up. From there, considered this their world and held her hands protectively and paws on people.

But they were very sloppy lately so. This resulted in that the protectors of this world going about this matter and had smuggled a spy in the castle. This

told them about a summoning ritual. Which meant was people get to in order to overthrow the existing order. Similarly, this had expressed itself.

Due to this fact, the duo now standing in front of the castle and prepared himself for the attack, one of themselves was reluctant and this with a loud sigh known fact.

"Oh, _sweetie_ ... still _lovelorn_ ...", his comrade teased, But he replied boldly:"Oh no ... but _little teapot_ ..." This had the desired effect on the others, which kept his mouth shut and before blush looked aside. But the others did not care. With serious face he turned his gaze to the castle, preparing himself for the upcoming confrontation before.

 **\- Sequel follows -**

Bye duskWitchfire


End file.
